


Fun

by icantreallyfindausername



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantreallyfindausername/pseuds/icantreallyfindausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack discovers Elsa's powers and how they anguish her, he decides to show her how much fun they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned, this is basically erotica. Also, it is my first attempt at such genre, I tried being detailed and yet graceful at the same time. Originally published on Fanfiction.net.

Perched atop the windowsill, Jack spied through the glass. The girl seemed peaceful in her sleep, but he knew how troubled her thoughts were. He had spent a few days studying her, discovering the sad truth behind this soon-to-be queen’s self-imposed exile. He had seen misery and fear alternating on her delicate features while she hid in her room, vainly trying to control her powers. Powers so similar to his own, which he used to bring cheer and joy, that he wondered how she could consider them a curse. He had decided to show her how much fun those powers could be.

Slowly, he pushed the half-opened window, calling a gentle yet cool breeze and directing it toward the sleeping girl. She turned in her bed and silver moon rays fell on her flawless face and the long locks sprawled on the pillow. Again, Jack delicately blew a soft wind towards her, smiling as the girl shivered and woke up. He leapt inside the room and admired her as she walked barefoot to the window to close it. The sheer blue nightgown moved in the current, adhering to her slim body, revealing, only for a second, the beauty beneath, and then falling in place as she locked the window.  
As she proceeded toward the bed, Jack smirked and lowered his staff. He wouldn’t need it for a while.

The warm summer air, sweet with the scent of blossoms, was replaced by a cold breeze. Elsa turned around to check whether the window had opened again and, to her surprise, she found it shut. She blinked in confusion and noticed how this unseasonal cold smelled somewhat familiar, like…snow? Panicking, she frantically checked her hands, making sure that her powers had not gone awry. She barely had time to register the lack of ice on her fingers that a soft wind blew down her spine, making her gasp and arch her back as she shivered. A second gush of air followed her collarbone very precisely, before dipping under the neckline of the nightgown and quickly dissipating. An icy breeze ran up her left arm and traced the graceful curve of her neck, losing itself among her soft tresses.

Jack could see Elsa’s uncertainty slowly turning into something else, as her breath gradually lost regularity, signaling him it was time to be more audacious. He sent a small ice cube travelling down from the hollow in her collarbone, making her gasp at the cold. It deviously slipped under her nightgown, running down the valley between her breast, gliding across her stomach, melting just before reaching her panties. She sighed in frustration, making Jack grin mischievously. “Elsa…” he murmured in the wind, barely loud enough for her to hear. He blew a chilly breeze to tug at her nightgown, wrapping it close to her body, brushing the fabric against her sensitive spots. He moved closer to her and, with the lightest tap of his fingers, he sent frost running down her spine, vanishing as it touched the small of her back. She arched wildly and then gasped as more frost drew beautiful spires around her breast, melting as soon as it stroked her nipples.

Suddenly, she felt invisible arms wrapping her from behind, fingers lightly pressing on her stomach, pulling her backwards against a hard body. She breathed in sharply in fear and confusion, but her senses overpowered her mind. “Elsa…” a deep voice murmured into her ear, and her knees nearly gave way. Nimble fingers travelled up her chest, ever so lightly grazing her breasts, stroking her hair away from her neck so a cold mouth could plant a kiss there. Elsa gasped at the contact, her body tensing.  
“Who are you?” She asked softly to the empty room, a note of alarm in her voice.  
“A winter spirit,” Jack whispered as his breath ticked her lobe, which he flicked with his tongue. He moved to her other side, lips brushing her ear. “Shall I leave?” He asked, loosening his hold on her.  
“No!” Elsa exclaimed. While her reason told her not to trust this unknown creature, her instincts had screamed for a different answer. She had yearned for human contact for so long… She blushed and tried to regain her composure. “No…Stay, please...”  
Jack’s arms tightened around her willowy figure again. “Very well then.” His mischievous smirk was practically audible in his voice.

He lowered his mouth on her skin as she sighed. Again and again invisible lips brushed the sensitive back of her neck, slowly growing hungrier for her, transforming the delicate kisses into wet, sensual ones. The hidden entity licked a blazing trail across her nape, finishing it with a bite as he reached the point where her neck met her shoulder. His tongue, so warm in contrast with his lips, danced on her soft skin, sucking on it to leave a small yet evident mark. She moaned in pleasure, offering more of her neck to him and he pulled her closer. His left hand lightly tugged at her hair before returning to her stomach and beginning to slowly yet relentlessly travel downwards. His right hand moved toward her breasts, fingers delicately caressing one of her nipples through the fabric and then determinately gripping the other. She groaned as he bit and suckled at her nape again, his fingers expertly flicking the sensitive nub on her breast. She felt herself close to sensory overload, his hard body pressed against her back, his mouth attacking her neck, one of his hands sending electric jolts through her, the other progressing dangerously toward her core-

All of a sudden, the spirit had abandoned her. 

She looked around the room, still breathing hard, and a swift cold wind hit her, robbing her of her nightgown. She stumbled backwards and fell on the soft four-poster bed. She felt the creature approach her, the air around them shifting ever so slightly. His hands clasped her wrists, raising her arms above her, and he lowered his mouth on her collarbone. His breath tickled her skin as he moved along her neck and up to her ear. He swirled his tongue around her lobe before encasing it with his mouth, nibbling and sucking it. Her hands shifted in his hold, as his right hand travelled down her side to her hipbone, thumb pressing the soft flesh just over her panties. She drew in a sharp breath, her breasts rapidly rising and falling. Jack tapped her skin and frost flowers spurted on her stomach, along her side, up to her collarbone. Elsa moaned and with another tap they vanished. Jack’s lips caressed her delicate skin, reaching the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He kissed her lightly before biting the tender flesh and suckling. She gasped and arched and Jack took advantage of the moment to produce an icy ribbon and tie her hands to the headboard.

His swift fingers traced frosted patterns down her arms, across her shoulder, between her breasts. His mouth left her neck and he licked the closest snowflake on her collarbone, making the thin ice disappear. His hands, now resting on her hips, sent frost volutes around her breast, vanquishing them before they could reach her hardened nipples. Again he repeated the trick, allowing the ice to come slightly closer to her sensitive spots before melting away. Elsa groaned in frustration and Jack smirked against her skin. For a third time, he let the frost crawl up her stomach, curl around her breasts and finally enfold her nipples. He grinned deviously at her gasp and lowered his mouth on one of her nubs, swirling his tongue around the ice and sucking it. His right hand ran to her other nipple, flicking it and rolling it through the frost. As Elsa arched her back in pleasure, his left hand slid beneath her, sending snowflakes along her spine. He let the ice melt and moved his mouth to her other breast, while his hands returned to rest on her hips. His lips closed on her nipple and he suckled and gently bit down on it, eliciting moans and gasps from Elsa. 

Jack’s fingers hooked on her silk panties and started pulling them down. His lips, still teasing her breasts, curved in a mischievous smile: her panties were sticking to her wet center. Excruciatingly slowly, he peeled them away, finally slipping them off her ankles and tossing them away. He kneeled back and admired the sight.  
Elsa was lying under him, her skin almost opalescent in the moonlight. Her hair was sprawled around her face like an halo, framed by her arms, still raised and tied with the frosty ribbon. Her eyes were closed, long lashes resting on her flushed cheeks, lips slightly parted. Her chest was rising and falling with the irregular rhythm of her breath. Between her legs, her core was glistening with moisture.  
Jack drew a shaky breath, fighting away the instinct of claiming her right then and there.

Elsa felt cool fingers running up from her ankles, pressing lightly against the back of her knees, gliding on her thighs and coming to rest at her hips. A warm mouth closed on her earlobe and played with it, as thin ice rose in volutes from her stomach to her breasts. The spirit’s blazing tongue licked down her neck, reaching her frosty nipple and sucking it, vanquishing the ice. She sighed and fingers slid around her hips to her back and down her butt, squeezing gently. They travelled down the back of legs and around her knees, finally starting to leisurely ascend, grazing the inside of her thighs.

Jack’s mouth moved to her neck again, and he reached her wetness. He caressed her, delicately opening and exploring her outer folds with both hands. He put his right forefinger to her clit and retreated it immediately when Elsa let out a small cry. He gathered a drop of her juices on his fingertip and used it to lubricate the sensitive nub, starting to work a slow circular motion. Elsa moaned softly at the new sensation and Jack smiled, lips moving back to one of her nipples. His left thumb substituted his forefinger, as it traced a line along her aperture. His tongue swirled around her breast as he placed a finger at her opening and gently pressed.

Elsa felt a cool finger entering her and let out a moan of pleasure. The digit reached far inside her and then curled upward, dragging along her front wall as it retreated. She gasped as it reached a sensitive spot and Jack smirked knowingly. He repeated the movement a few times, eliciting soft groans. His finger slid in directly hitting the responsive point and Elsa drew a sharp breath. Again he replicated the motion, pairing it with quickening strokes on her clitoris. Elsa’s chest rose and fell rapidly, and Jack moved over to her other breast. He slowly yet determinately built up a steadily growing rhythm, until his fingers were moving in a frenzy. His thumb was a blur over her sensitive nub, his finger quickly moving inside her. Her breath was quickening and she felt herself close to climaxing. Suddenly, Jack increased the tempo, bit down on her nipple and pinched her clit, sending her over the edge. Elsa gasped as pleasure washed over her, dazzling her mind and sending tremors down her body. Jack’s strokes continued as he felt her contracting around his finger, prolonging her bliss.

Slowing down his caresses, he tenderly kissed her breasts, moving up across her collar bone and to her neck. He could feel Elsa’s pulse gradually regaining the normal rhythm, as her breaths deepened. Her muscles relaxed and Jack slid his finger out of her. His tongue swirled on her neck and traced its way back down, reaching her navel. As he licked and kissed, his fingers grazed along her legs, arriving at her ankles. He sent frosted volutes wrapping around her slender legs, stopping at her hipbone. A soft kiss and they were gone, quickly followed by others. This time, Jack lowered his mouth on the back of one of her knees, making the thin ice melt away. He nibbled and sucked on the tender flesh, hands stroking her legs. His kisses moved up, inching along the inside of her thigh, occasionally moving to the other, leisurely making their way toward her core.

Elsa felt the cold lips brushing closer and closer to her center, while a warm breath tickled her upper legs. A sudden bite low on her hip made her arch her back. The spirit was teasing her, nibbling and licking her sensitive spots. Cool hands brushed her stomach and travelled to her breasts. She felt fingers squeezing and stroking, reaching for her nipples and gently tugging at them. Unexpectedly, her wrists were freed from the icy ribbon tying them. She barely had time to notice that a decisive lick between her folds made her grab fistfuls of the blanket.

She moaned in pleasure and Jack licked her again, savoring her sweetness. He raised her hips for a moment and created a soft cushion of snow. Setting her back, he admired the new angle and returned to lapping at her nectar. His tongue moved between her creases, covering her in wet kisses. His hands moved across her breasts, teasing her mercilessly. His lips travelled to her clit, kissing softly before a tentative lick. A low moan escaped Elsa’s throat and she pressed herself closer to his mouth. Jack smirked and swirled his tongue on her nub in a circling motion. Varying the strokes, he flicked her sensitive spot, drawing sinuous shapes on it, and trailed his tongue down across her entrance. With sensual, open mouth kisses he started gently tugging and suckling her folds, penetrating her with his tongue and licking her core. Elsa groaned in pleasure, overwhelmed by the new feeling. Her hips rose to meet him, to beckon him further inside. He was reaching deep into her, dragging his tongue along her inner walls, heightening her arousal…

Elsa felt a sudden emptiness confusing her, before the spirits warm mouth touched her clit and suckled. She moaned and gasped as one on his fingers, coated in frost, pressed at her opening. As it slipped inside her, the thin ice melted, and a novel sensation sent shivers down her spine. Jack repeated the movement again and again, as his tongue danced on her sensitive nub. Her breaths were becoming sharper and she was buckling her hips at the same rapid rhythm of his frosted digit. She was conquered by the combined feelings: her nipples being tugged, pinched and rolled between invisible fingers, her clit being assaulted in a constant yet ever-surprising attack, the ice turning into water inside her warm body… Her hips were pushed against the creature’s unseen mouth, her hands rolled into fists, wringing the bedcovers. Jack’s actions quickened, his tongue swirling faster, his digit pushing deeper, his mouth sucking harder, finally allowing Elsa to climax. She pulsed under his fingers and mouth, a soft cry leaving her lips as she pressed herself into him. Pleasure took over her mind and body, making her quiver as the orgasm rippled through her with overpowering force.

As her contractions slowed, Jack’s kisses travelled up her body. His lips brushed along her stomach, between her breasts, across her neck, up to her ear. His hands left her center and came to rest on her hips, leisurely caressing her soft skin. Elsa was slowly brought back to her senses by cold kisses landing on her collarbone, followed by warm, wet ones on her neck. One of her earlobes was engulfed in a warm mouth and gently nibbled. Cool fingers ran up her sides, drawing frosty spirals on her breasts and quickly vanquishing them. She offered her neck to the spirit as his lips moved away from her ear, licking a sensual trail toward her shoulder. She could feel his invisible body so close to her… As he bit down on her and suckled her tender flesh, she moaned in pleasure, rolling her hips, pressing against him. 

Jack gasped softly, surprised at her sudden movement. As Elsa buckled underneath him, he was barely able to contain his arousal. He closed the distance between them and placed a wet kiss on her collarbone. Elsa’s warm body felt to him like a promise of pleasure, which had been luring him since he had first seen her. Deciding to finally yield to his instinct, he pressed onto her, their loins meeting in long strokes. Their breaths grew quick and shallow, as the rhythm became more and more hurried.

Abruptly, Elsa felt the night air against her body, but her confusion only lasted a moment. A hard, cool body pressed against her, arms wrapping around her back, lips finding their way to her neck. She sighed in content as cold fingers brushed her skin and warm, open mouth kisses fell on her collarbone. Tentatively, she reached up, in a desire return the spirit’s caresses. Guessing her intentions, Jack took her hands in his own and guided them to rest on the back of his neck. One of her hands tangled among his messy locks and pulled him closer. He nibbled gently on her earlobe, then moving down to her neck. Elsa moaned and pressed her whole body against him. Her warm skin felt so soft on his, her breasts like silk against his toned chest. Her hips pushed against his loins and Jack groaned in pleasure. He trailed his fingers down her stomach and reached her moist center. Gently opening her folds, he positioned himself at her entrance and delicately pressed into her.

Elsa gasped and arched, throwing her head back, mesmerized by the sensation. She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him, while the invisible winter spirit slowly filled her. Jack buried himself deep into her and drew a shaky breath. He marveled at the gorgeous girl underneath him, at how she ignited and captivated him. Cautiously, he started moving inside her, eliciting surprised moans. Her hips began rolling under him and her fingers disappeared among his hair. His steady thrusts grew more and more urgent, as Elsa buckled against him to meet them. They felt an impellent need to close the distance between them, to feel every inch of each other against their skin. Pressed against her, Jack increased the rhythm of his movements, making Elsa cry softly in surprise. She moaned as he hit a particularly responsive spot inside her, bringing her closer to the edge with every stroke. Her hips met his more and more forcefully, speeding up their tempo and causing Jack to smirk at her eagerness. As he pushed himself further into her, she moaned and tensed, feeling herself close to satisfaction. Jack bit her neck and pressed deep into her, hitting that sensitive point which guaranteed her reaction. He felt her inner walls tighten and he pushed faster and harder, taking them both closer and closer to the brink of pleasure. One last stroke and their whole bodies seemed to merge into each other. Elsa screamed as wave after wave of bliss hit her, sending jolts through her body. Triggered by her contractions around him, Jack reached his climax, shooting his hot seed deep into her. The novel feeling caused a new orgasmic assault to overwhelm Elsa’s senses, her pulses prolonging Jack’s pleasure. They held each other tightly, as bliss washed over them, claiming their minds and bodies. They could only feel each other, Elsa’s warm and tender flesh against Jack’s hard, cool body, his lips on her neck, her fingers tangled in his hair… In that moment, they felt complete.

Ever so slowly, their muscles relaxed. Elsa’s arms slid down to rest on the bed, her body going limp. Jack carefully rolled to her side, looking at her adoringly. She rested contentedly, a small smile playing on her lips. A few signs were visible on her neck and shoulders, small ruby bites that adorned her alabaster skin. Down her body, the frosted designs Jack had created on her had left a light trace, almost imperceptibly marking where he had teased her. Her chest was rising and falling with the slow rhythm of her breaths, while her rosy core glistened. Jack’s gaze returned to Elsa’s face, gorgeous in the moonlight, her cheeks still flushed, her eyes closed as she abandoned herself to sleep. He reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, lightly caressing her cheek. Elsa’s eyelashes fluttered open, allowing Jack to admire her stunning blue irises. He though he saw surprise flash through them, quickly replaced by a much softer expression. Lovingly, Elsa’s pupils fixed on his.

On his- could she see him? Jack’s eyes widened in shock as he realized she was looking right at him. Not through him, not beyond him-straight at him! Before Jack’s incredulity could allow him to say anything, Elsa leaned towards him and closed the distance between their lips. Her mouth was warm and soft against his, her taste intoxicating. He kissed her back ardently, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him. Her lips parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced together, teasing and pleasing, their locked lips moved with fervor and eagerness. Holding each others close, they felt desire quickly reignite, sending jolts of electricity through them. They broke the kiss and gaze longingly at each other, finding love and completion in each other’s eyes.

As their lips met again, Jack and Elsa surrendered to the vortex of passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love your constructive criticism, please review! And thank you for reading this!


End file.
